The World Doesn't Matter
by Mae Amaryllis
Summary: Zack ne se souvenait pas a partir de quel moment il avait commencé a être amoureux de Shaun, ce fut donc une surprise lorsque celui ci lui posa la question, sans crier gare. TRADUCTION


.**  
**

**Titre** : _The World Doesn't Matter._

**Univers** : Shelter.

**Pairing** : Zach & Shaun.

**Rating** : M. (C'est celui donné par l'auteur, même si je trouve qu'un T était largement suffisant.)

**Auteur** : miss atari.

**Traduction** : MaeAmaryllis et Kiara9.

**Disclamer** : Vous vous en doutez, rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers du film et les personnages, ni l'invention de cette histoire. Je ne possède qu'une partie de la traduction.

**Note** : Je remercie miss atari pour nous avoir permis de faire cette traduction ainsi que Kiara9 pour le travail qu'elle a fourni.

Pour lire la VO, c'est ici : .net/s/6833614/1/The_World_Doesnt_Matter.

.

* * *

_._

_The World Doesn't Matter_

_.  
_

* * *

- "Quand as-tu réalisé que tu m'aimais ?" lui avait demandé Shaun en prenant son visage en coupe.

Zack ne se souvenait pas a partir de quel moment il avait commencé a être amoureux de Shaun, ce fut donc une surprise lorsque celui ci lui posa la question, sans crier gare.

Ce n'était pas à cause d'un moment précis, ou du temps qui avait passé depuis le milieu du mois, c'était un peu tout et rien. Et Zach savait qu'il n'était lui-même pas vraiment capable de l'expliquer avec des mots. Ceux-ci ce mélangeaient dans son esprit jusqu'à créer un énorme fouillis quand il cherchait à déterminer quel était le moment précis où il avait réalisé "Putain ce que je l'aime".

Il y avait de nombreux moments, ainsi que de nombreuses raisons, à partir du jour où Shaun l'avait surpris à l'arrière de la maison alors qu'il était en train de farter sa planche, jusqu'à celui ou ils avaient partagé quelques légers baisers sous la lumière de la lune, après avoir bu et discuté du portfolio de Zack, à la façon dont Shaun avait aidé Cody avec son château de sable, ou de la façon dont il était resté en retrait, et l'avait laissé le repousser et faire comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé.  
Bien sûr il y avait aussi le fameux matin ou il c'était réveillé, chaudement enveloppé dans une couette, le bras de Shaun entourant sa taille et le serrant fortement contre lui.  
Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment significatifs, oui ils étaient importants et il pouvait sourire librement en y repensant, mais ces moments n'étaient pas LE moment précis.

Zack ne pensait pas vraiment être un jour capable de lui donner une réponse, et son estomac commença a se nouer alors que Shaun déposait une trainée de baisers le long de sa clavicule. Une main passa sur sa taille, en tapotant ses côtes comme sur les touches d'un piano, puis sur son bras, continuant ainsi jusqu'à sa main, où leurs doigts s'enlacèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.  
C'était des moments comme ceux-là qui faisaient se gonfler de bonheur le cœur de Zack et qui rendaient d'autant plus difficile le fait de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- "Ça ne va pas ?" lui demanda doucement Shaun, qui avait arrêté son manège et s'était déplacé pour pouvoir observer Zack. "Ton cœur bat vite"  
Zack lui sourit, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il se penchait pour appuyer silencieusement ses lèvres sur celles de Shaun, afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.  
Ce dernier, légèrement apaisé, succomba aux avances de Zack. Parce qu'être embrassé par Zack, c'était comme embrasser le paradis, et même si il n'avait aucune idée du gout que cela pouvait avoir, il était persuadé que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son amant, de quelque façon que ce soit.

C'était trop bon pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Toujours hésitant, Shaun finit par s'écarter, et ce plaça sur le coté, une de ses main formant de petits cercles sur la cuisse de son compagnon  
- "Quelque chose te tracasse ?"  
- "Ta question" répondit Zack, "je n'ai pas de réponse…enfin je veux dire..." commença t'il en froissant les draps du lit entre ses doigts tout en regardant la plafond.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Shaun s'en rendit compte en le voyant froncer les sourcils.  
- "Trop mignon" souffla t'il, ricanant de la frustration de Zack. "Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que tu doives autant te casser la tête a chercher une réponse."  
- "Mais c'est important", répondit doucement Zack, "la plupart des couples disent s'être aimés au premier regard ou avoir réalisé être tombés amoureux en même temps."  
- "Zach." chuchota Shaun en ce rapprochant lentement de son petit ami "C'est ok."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, déçu de ne pas avoir été capable de lui expliquer. Peut-être laisserai t-il un jour son art parler pour lui…

-"Permets-moi de te raconter le moment où j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, d'accord ?"  
-"Mhm.", bougonna t'il en réponse.

Shaun enveloppa l'un de ses bras autour de Zach et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi répondre.  
Normalement lorsqu'il était confronté a ce genre de situation, il disait la première phrase toute faite qui lui passait par la tête. Mais être allongé aux côtés de Zach, dans leur chambre silencieuse, le faisait réfléchir différemment. Tout comme Zach, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul moment, dont il aurait pu dire que c'était celui ou il avait réalisé avoir trouvé la bonne personne, parce que celle-ci était supposée être la seule de toute sa vie, et cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule opportunité de réaliser que Zach était l'unique.

Alors que c'était un certain nombre de choses.  
La façon dont Zack avait refusé ses avances en public au début, ou le fait qu'il l'ai contacté grâce aux talkie-walkie et lui avait parlé pendant des heures (La distance de communication de ses trucs continuait de l'interpeller). C'était aussi à cause de la manière dont Zach, durant la fête de Gabe et à contre-cœur bien sûr, l'avait regardé avec amour, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il avait dit à Shaun que c'était fini. Cela avait été à la fois le plus merveilleux et douloureux moment de sa vie, et n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont on devait réagir lorsque l'on vous disait de sortir de la voiture, il l'avait fait, se glissant hors du véhicule sans un mot de plus.  
Que pouvait-il faire? Il devait respecter le souhait de Zach, et si ce dernier disait que c'était terminé, ça l'était et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il aurait pu faire à ce sujet.

Mais ça c'était le passé, et maintenant il devait raconter à Zach comment il était tombé amoureux de lui.

-"Si je devais choisir un moment", chuchota Shaun, leurs nez se frottant en un geste pouvant être considéré comme un bisou Esquimau, "cela serait le jour où Gabe est arrivé et où tu es allé furtivement enfiler mon tee-shirt".

Zach ri, enfouissant avec gêne son visage dans le torse nu de Shaun. Il avait encore ce tee-shirt, il le mettait de temps en temps, juste parce qu'il appartenait à Shaun. De plus, il aimait à penser qu'il lui allait bien.

Shaun remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de Zach, entourant ses joues et le poussant en arrière afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent, le souffle coupé.  
-"Et quand j'ai vu la douleur dans ton regard ce soir là, j'ai su que tu ne le pensais pas".

-"Ton hésitation, ta compassion", énuméra-t-il, ses pouces parcourant ses joues en un geste apaisant. "Ton talent artistique qui pourrait rivaliser avec les plus grands, et la manière dont tu plisses les yeux quand tu regardes le soleil….Tu n'as pas à te souvenir de quand tu es tombé amoureux de moi, mais simplement que tu l'es".

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se séparant à peine rencontrées, bougeant ensuite l'une contre avec passion. Zach glissa sa main le long du dos de Shaun, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses épaules alors que son petit-ami se positionnait au dessus de lui, les yeux fixés aux siens et emplis d'un besoin, de désir ainsi que d'un amour inaltérable. Savoir qu'il était la raison de la joie de Shaun lui procurait un sentiment incroyable.

-"Et la manière dont tu rougis...", dit doucement ce dernier en s'éloignant de lui. "Un peu comme maintenant".

Zach passa ses bras autour de Shaun, rapprochant leurs corps afin de pouvoir lui embrasser le cou, allant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura "je t'aime".

-"Je t'aime aussi", murmura Shaun, se baissant sur Zach et posant sa tête tout contre son cœur, le rapide battement se calmant lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, respirant cette odeur à laquelle il s'était habitué , et laissa le silence l'envahir.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à aller voir la VO de miss atari !

.

* * *

.


End file.
